Parallel Quest
Parallel Quests, called PQs for short, are the main side content of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. As their name implies, they are meant to be done in breaks of the main content, but also involve parallel timelines as oposed to the main one, thus they can involve different kinds of what if situations, particularly fighting alongside villains against heroes unlike what usually happens in the main story. They are also a large source of many equipment items and skills, as well as unlocking most of the roster and its extra presets. There are 100 PQs in the base game, up from 55 in the base game of Xenoverse 1, and 22 PQs added by all DLCs, doubling that number from Xenoverse 1. A large amount of PQs from Xenoverse 1 were copied into Xenoverse 2, though some have recieved changes courtesy to new content available or new mechanics. The PQs are divided by difficulty levels, ranging from 1 star to 7. Parallel Quests generally have a more free nature to regular story mode, as you can play them as any unlocked character and also choosing up to two allies. The cutscenes are minimal, only involving entrance of new characters or them leaving, gates to new areas opening, some characters tranforming or getting back up after getting KO'd. If you or your chosen allies are KO'd, instead of immediately failing the mission as is the case in all story missions, you can revive the characters by flying over to their body and locking onto it. By staying close to them you fill their revive gauge, and upon filling it, they will get up into a heavy breathing animation, before regaining control. Upon being revived the character recieves about 6000 Health and has full stamina, but without any Ki, and any tranformation that was disabled after getting KO'd will still be disabled. PQs are unlocked by progressing through story mode, answering prompts of NPCs in Conton City with blue mark above them, or completing other PQs. Tasks and Completion In each parallel quest you are given a certain task to do, although most simply involve beating all enemies that appear. In some variations you may need to protect an ally NPC, and some PQs also involve collecting Dragon Balls. Regardless of the location, the dragon balls always appear to be Namekian ones, and you can only carry one or two at the time, to deposit them to the time machine. All PQs have three completion conditions in the following scheme: #Regular Finish Condition: condition required to finish the basic task, if you only fullfill this condition and none of the others, upon completing it the Parallel Quest will finish. Initially this is the only condition that can be seen, with the others only appearing once they are succesfully fullfilled. #Ultimate Finish Activation: condition required to be done before the first one, or alongside it, or sometimes instead of it, in order to enter the last part of the PQ, ultimate finish. #Ultimate Finish Completion: condition required for the ultimate finish once it has been activated. All PQs also can have a number of failing conditions, but one that is common to all of them, and in some cases the only one is all allies getting KO'd and running out of time. The allies counted for this condition are the player and the two chosen people they can bring, friendly NPCs do not count for this and even if they remain alive, they are incapable of reviving the player or his allies. For the time limit, unlike story missions, all Paralell Quests have a time limit, in most cases being 15 minutes, but there are variations. For example PQs involving exploding Namek will typically have a time limit of 5 minutes in reference to the supposed time it took to blow up after Freeza's blast into it, while some PQs involving hordes of weak enemies will have short time limits, but grant players extra time for defeating each enemy. In order to get an ultimate finish, player has to fulfill the second condition, upon doing so, or doing first condition after fulfilling the second one, they will see a specific screen for completing it, but the mission will not finish yet. Failing at this point will still be considered as successful regular finish, and thus not net the losing red screen, but the rewards and score will be lower. Once the third condition has been fulfilled, the player will be presented with blue text "Ultimate Finish". Rewards Upon completing a PQ, either successfully or failing, player will recieve certain rewards. These rewards are all described on the second page of a PQ's description and typically involve: *Some amount of Zeni, increasing for higher numbered PQs (all) *A health or craft item (all) *Clothing *Super Soul *Skill The latter three can be in any combination depending on the quest, some may only have Super Soul drops, while some can have several skills. The latter rewards can be aquired in one of the two ways: *Randomly being dropped upon defeating a specific opponent - some rewards are tied to specific opponents that player has to finish off for a chance to get them, if an item or a skill is gotten this way the player will recieve a notification *skill acquired* or *equipment acquired* in the bottom middle of the screen *Randomly on Ultimate Finish - some rewards just require players to get the ultimate finish, and the game decides at random whether to grant player said reward or not. If done in multiplayer and one player gets a skill, all other players will get the skill as well unless they already obtained it. Patrollers in training In some PQs in certain areas you can find patrollers in groups of 3. They can be optionally challenged, and upon being defeated drop different items. If they were finished off by a player, they will drop two items, including crafting (material) items, hercule medals, clothing pieces of The Latest Fashion, and the second drop has a chance of being a dragon ball, signified by a notification "Key Item Acquired", so as to not be confused with "Dragon Ball Delivered" from the Dragon Ball Collection missions. These patrollers are chosen randomly, and with exception of the tutorial PQ will be the actual level of the character from the player, which can make challenging them early on risky. List of Base Game PQs note: the zeni and capsule rewards have been omitted List of DLC PQs